Please Give Me a Second Change ( Sequel Mianhae)
by GaemSa
Summary: Bisakah aku mendapat kesempatan kedua darimu? Pairing : Homin slight Wonkyu


Anyeong aku bawa sequelnya Mianhae nih...

Semoga para readers suka, sooo

Happy reading...

Bruk...

Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan di belakang Changmin langsung terjungkal ke belakang akibat Changmin yang berhenti mendadak didepannya. Segera Kyuhyun berdiri hendak memarahi Changmin tapi terhenti karena melihat Changmin yang sepertinya ingin menangis. " Apa yang terjadi", pikir Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangan dengan arah yang sama seperti Changmin. Terlihat disitu Yunho yang berciuman dengan Jaejoong mantan personil TVXQ dan juga mantan kekasih dari Yunho.

" Minnie ", ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat Changmin. Sekarang air mata yang ditahan Changmin keluar. Kyuhyun yang merasa kasihan dengan Changmin berjalan menuju dua orang yang sedang berciuman itu...

Buagh...

Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan ke pipi Yunho. Yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong kaget, bahkan Changmin kaget melihat sahabatnya yang memukul namjachingunya. Yunho mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah dan berdiri.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?", teriak Yunho.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu Jung Yunho. Mengapa kau berciuman dengan Kim Jaejoong? Apa kau lupa kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu?", ucap Kyuhyun dingin sembar menatap tajam Yunho.

" Kyu... kita pergi dari sini saja", ucap Changmin lirih sambil mencoba menghentikan air matanya yang sudah banyak mengalir. Yunho yang mendengar suara Changmin segera menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun hendak melihat kekasihnya. Tapi niatnya terkurung melihat kekasihnya menangis dan itu sudah pasti karena dirinya.

" Baby Min...", ucap Yunho sambil berjalan menuju Changmin.

"Berhenti! jangan mendekat", ucap Changmin melangkah mundur menghindari Yunho, tapi Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap berjalan menuju Changmin. Changmin segera berlari berharap ia tidak bertemu dengan Yunho setidaknya untuk saat ini. Yunho yang melihat Changmin berlari segera mengejarnya. Tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong yang berada di dorm TVXQ.

" Apa kau sudah puas Jaejoong Hyung", ucap Kyuhyun dengan tekanan di setiap nadanya. Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepala.

" Aku masih mencintainya Kyu...", ucap Jaejoong parau karena berbicara sambil menangis.

" Itu salahmu Hyung, kenapa kau dulu selingkuh dibelakangnya. Sekarang Yunho Hyung sudah punya penggantimu dan aku harap kau tidak merusak hubungan mereka.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju dormnya, ia hanya berharap hubungan Yunho Hyung dan Changmin akan seperti dulu lagi.

" Aku pulang", ucap Kyuhyun setelah sampai di dalam dormnya.

" Baby Kyu ", teriak Siwon sambil memeluk namjachingunya. Kyuhun yang dipeluk Siwon hanya membalas pelukan Siwon, membuat Siwon heran. Bukannya tadi Kyuhyun marah terhadapnya tapi kenapa tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun yang ingin membalas dendam.

" Ada apa?", ucap Siwon sambil memegang pipi Kyuhyun lembut dan melihat mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menarik Siwon menuju kamarnya. Sampai di dalam kamar Kyuhyun hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya dan tak berbicara apapun.

" Hyung?", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun memanggilya segera mendekati Kyuhyun.

" Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat Siwon hanya menepukkan tangan ke dahinya. Ia lupa kalau Siwon tak tahu masalahnya -_-, Kyuhyun yang memang butuh saran dari Siwon langsung menceritakan masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya menganggukan kepala.

" Itu tergantung mereka Baby Kyunie", ucap Siwon sambil. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, sungguh saran Siwon tak membantu apapun. Siwon yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan arti dari perkataannya.

" Maksud Hyung, semua keputusan ada di tangan mereka. Apakah mereka ingin meneruskan hubungan mereka atau tidak. Jika kita ikut campur, Hyung takut itu bukan keinginan mereka dan hanya keinginan kita saja.", ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukan kepala.

" Tapi aku kan pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk Changminnie, Hyungie", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di dagu. Siwon yang melihat kelakuan Kyhyun yang imut mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

" Itu pasti Kyunie, tapi semua hubungan harus dilandasi kepercayaan kan? Kita tak tahu setelah kejadian ini apa Changminie masih mempercayai Yunho Hyung atau tidak.", ucap Siwon menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu hanya menanggukan kepala dan memeluk erat Siwon.

" Gomawo Hyungie".

" Anytime Baby"

" Oh ya Hyung, kenapa kau tadi bermesraaan dengan host tiu", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam siwon. Sepertinya ia sudah mengingat kesalahan Siwon.

Poor Siwon

~END~

Gomawo sudah baca FFku dan yng terakhir jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
